Reformation of the Dark Brotherhood
by GameCrossovers Ofc
Summary: Fenrik is a Dark Brotherhood assassin and he is their leader. after having doubts and questions about the targets of his contracts and realizing there is too much corruption and evil in Skyrim's politics and government he decides to go to the Dark Brotherhood to change that. Rated(M) just in case Enjoy, Please read, like, review, and follow for more it is not related to AC yet btw


Fenrik was on his way back to Lakeview Manor from a contract from the Dark Mother. Fenrik had been deemed listener of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. Next to being Dragonborn, Thieves Guild Master, Legate in the Imperial Army, being a master vampire, a high rank in the Companions and having a place in numerous other guilds and groups throughout Tamriel, he was an important and well known individual.

The contact was an Imperial General who needed a former Imperial officer killed. He didn't say why, they never do. Fenrik took the money, two thousand septims, and tracked him down. He had been given a rough description of the target. He was about fifty-five years old, graying hair, missing his middle finger on his left hand. He also liked to bounce around the local taverns, probably drinking the money in his coffers away, in the holds, particularly the roadside ones. He was last seen leaving the Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun heading west towards Falkreath. Fenrik knew the inn there, the Dead Mans Drink, as well as the people. Since the contact was in Markarth and the target was to be in Falkreath, he had to move. He left town in his Thieves Guild Masters armor and went to Falkreath. He wore the thieves armor because he thought it was less conspicuous that the Dark Brotherhoods armor. The thieves' guild armor had numerous pockets and was flexible. In it Fenrik was agile he could get in and out of places without trouble.

Upon arriving in the Dead Man's Drink he walked in and sat at a stool and ordered some Black Briar Mead and a sweet roll, for some reason he couldn't resist their taste, and waited. He guessed that the target should be here at any moment. Just then the door opened, he looked behind him while grabbing his dagger. False alarm, it was just the blacksmith. Fenrik thought back to when he got his dagger, Mehrunes Razor. The strange Daedric artifact was said to be able to kill instantly, he wasn't sure if this was true but he had fell many targets with one strike from it. There was a bang at the door, and it was thrown open. A man with grey hair, scarred face, and wearing an old Imperial issue undergarment entered the inn. It was the target. He went to a table and started singing a song,

"Three beers down, the orc did frown…"

Fenrik had to decide how he was going to do the deed. He could walk up behind him and slit his throat and then just run away. He could wait until he leaves and follow him until they're on the road and kill him. He could start a bar fight and "accidentally" kill him. He could poison his drink and get out of town before anyone noticed. He paused there, he could offer to buy him a drink, buy the drink, slip the poison in, give him the drink and leave town. He decided that this was the best option. He walked over to the targets table and sat down to start a conversation.

"I noticed that you are wearing Imperial clothes. Did you serve in the Legion?"

"Aye. I was on my way to being a legate. Until some bastard framed me for killing our general."

"Interesting, I'm a legate myself you know. So who framed you and how do you know?"

"It was the Generals lieutenant you see, if thee general died he would be promoted to fill in. that bastard when I figured out it was he was planning this I confronted him, took out my dagger and gave him a scar stretching ear to ear. It wasn't enough to kill him though. So that night I deserted and never came back."

A picture of the contact flashed in his mind, he vaguely remembered a scar on his face from ear to ear.

"So did he kill the General?"

"Hah he did. He killed him the same night I ran off and said I did it and that he was injured while trying to stop me from escaping."

"So you're in hiding now?"

"You could say as much, this had all gone down while we were outside of Cyrodil. I doubt they would care about the matter anymore it was years ago."

Fenrik pondered on his plan. He had been sent to kill an innocent man. It had never been like this before. With all of his previous targets he had found some evidence of them being evil in some way. But not this one. Then again he could be lying about the whole thing. Fenrik had already received the money he could just leave. But this was a contract and he had made it a tenet for the Dark Brotherhood that all contracts must be carried out.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that friend, could I buy you a drink? We are after all brothers in arms."

"Hah, yes I wouldn't mind another Nordic mead."

"Alright then."

Fenrik went to the counter and bought a Nordic mead. And took a vial of poison from one of his pockets. He purposely dropped a few septims on the ground and picked them up while he unscrewed the cork, put the poison in and replaced the cork.

"Here you are." He said approaching the table.

"Ahh, thank you friend, divines smile on you."

"You're welcome. Well then I must be going."

On his way out he quietly said to the target.

"I'm sorry."

Fenrik exited the inn and headed North East to Lakeview Manor. He had built the place with the help of an elven friend named Faendal. It had taken about a month. They built it during the month if Rainshand. It had a quite elegant design, entry way lead to the main hall which branched off to an armory and the bedrooms and an alchemy tower was at the far end of the house. There was also a basement which had all the necessities of smithing, as well as shrines to all the divines and his latest addition, an area for interrogation. He had acquired some torture tools and some other things so he decided to make a small area for just that. One of his favorite's aspects of the house was its serenity, its peacefulness, it was usually quiet here. Fenrik went inside and stripped off his armor and changed into a belted tunic and went to the top of the alchemy tower and climbed up the ladder leading outside. From the top of the tower there was a spectacular view of Lake Ilinalta. He could see across the lake and to the mountains beyond it. He came here when he needed to relax, he came here very often. It was here that he first proposed to his wife, Lydia, his housecarl from Whiterun. They had been together for almost two years now. He also had two adopted children, Lucia and Samuel. For some reason Lydia had an issue with having our own children. Fenrik guessed it was because she was still young in her years and was unsure. They didn't live here however. They did for a while but after numerous wolf attacks on the small farm and the occasional bandit or two trying to break in, pressured me to send my family elsewhere. At the time I decided to go to Solitude to join the Imperial Legion and heard of a house for sale called Proudspire Manor. It cost twenty five thousand septims and about another ten thousand to give it furnishings and such. He had three thousand septims with him but had eighty thousand in a chest at his house. He told the Jarls advisor that he wanted to buy the property and that he would have the rest of the money sent by carriage. He told his family about the new house and they moved immediately. Lakeview Manor was never unattended though Faendal decided to stay there as a steward to the grounds and the Jarl of Falkreath granted me Rayya as a housecarl. So there were always people there to guard it from being robbed. He thought about the brighter times in his life for a while.

He soon realized that he had been on the tower for hours. He was hungry and thirsty he was also very tired. He returned to the confines of his home and went to his bed, well a bed seeing as there were five in the house, he would eat at another time. He chose the one in the main bedroom and laid down.

Fenrik woke up in the early morning to the smell of beef and stew. He got up from bed and went over to where Rayya and Faendal had cooked some food.

"Faendal, what time is it?"

"Its midday sir,"

"And the date?"

"It is the twelfth of Rains Hand sir."

"Thank you Faendal."

Fenrik had remembered going to bed at around midnight on the tenth of Rains Hand. Had he really slept for two days straight? At the moment he didn't care he was hungry and thirsty. He walked over to the long table where there was a few plates set for him. There was beef, grilled leeks, venison stew, boiled potatoes, fresh baked bread, various types of drinks and to top it all off a dessert tray of sweet rolls and honey nut treats. Rayya and Faendal must have known that he would be hungry.

"You two did all of this?"

"Yes, We did." Responded Rayya.

The three of them sat down at the table. Rayya and Faendal said their prayers to their preferred god. Fenrik said his own sort of prayer to himself.

"I offer my thanks to all of the Divines, the Aedra and Daedra alike, to those in Soverngarde and to all of those who have aided me. I thank thee for the strength that I have been granted and the protection. I thanks thee for knowledge and understanding, for courage and the blessings that have been bestowed upon me."

Fenrik and the two others ate happily as they talked about many things. Faendal and Rayya both knew not to ask about Fenrik's work, so that never came up unless Fenrik brought it up. Faendal talked about how he had to ward off a giant that was walking up the hill to the manor. Fenrik chuckled at the thought of a small sized man such as Faendal standing up to a giant. Rayya told stories about her life in Hammerfell as a sell sword and then as a royal guard. Rayya being Redguard was one of the things that she and Fenrik had in common. It was about half until dusk when they were done eating, the majority of the food was gone, there were many empty bottles on the table and there were also half eaten desserts scattered on the table. They were all well stuffed and would probably sit around until the food settled. Fenrik decided not to wait and to get on to business. He stood up and walked to the armory to retrieve the gear he had originally had and went to the front door. Faendal got up and went over to him.

"I assume you are leaving?"

"Yes, I don't know when I'll be back but I should be soon."

"Of course sir, shall I ready a horse?"

"Sure, I have to write a letter before I leave."

Fenrik went to the basement and grabbed a quill, inkwell, and piece of paper and began to write.

"_My dearest love Lydia,_

_I am in Falkreath at Lakeview Manor. I am in good health and spirits and hope to visit Solitude sometime in the near future._ _I am not sure if I will be able to be present for my birthday in two days because I'm sure you have something special planned. Perhaps we can celebrate when I am there next. I need to return to Dawnstar for business reasons and don't know when I will be able to return home. I hope that you and the kids are well. Ohh yes please tell Sam and Lucia that I will be bringing them new daggers for them when I return. Also when I return I should have money for you to send to your parents in Rorikstead. I know how much they need it especially with your brother's predicament and their payments on the farm. I know how much you care for him. I am also wondering if you and the kids would want to stay at the manor sometime during the summer. I would arrange the necessary protection of course but we could go swimming in the lake go fishing, and other activities. But we can discuss that later. I am sorry I can't be there now it aches me that I can't._

_Your love,_

_Fenrik"_

He put the quill down and grabbed the wax candle, a "dragons tongue" flower, Lydia's favorite, and the ring from his pocket, his ring. He let some of the melted wax fall onto where the folded edges of the paper met and pressed the ring into it. He placed the letter in the inside pocket of his cuirass and went outside.

Faendal had prepared a horse for him with supplies for travel, identification documents, some weapons, a bow and arrows of course, sword and small shield, and miscellaneous other things for the trip to Dawnstar. He mounted the horse and began to ride north east towards Dawnstar.

Before he had gone but a few miles a group of three bandits already ambushed him. They surrounded his horse, and were circling him. They all wore leather armor and had steel swords or daggers.

"Give us everything you 'ave or die and get thrown in a ditch." The supposed leader of the group said."

"Alright, alright,"

Fenrik said dismounting his horse. He unlatched the packs from the horse and untied his money pouch from his belt and threw it all into a pile in front of him.

"Is that all?" the leader asked.

"That's all I have." Fenrik responded.

The bandit leader gave a nod and one of the other bandits stepped in to retrieve the bags as the other came up behind Fenrik and placed the sword against his neck. As the one bandit rummaged through his belongings, Fenrik asked,

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, why, should I?"

At that moment Fenrik spun on his heel and kicked the bandit who held the sword to him, in the gut, as he pulled daggers with both hands from within his cuirass. He hurled them both at the other two bandits aiming at their necks. One had found its mark and embedded itself in the throat of the bandit that had been searching his things. The other dagger, aimed for the leader, had been met by a steel gauntlet shielding the area. The other bandit had recovered from his kick in the gut and was coming down on Fenrik with a downward slash. Fenrik twisted and easily dodged and then disarming the bandit. Realizing defeat, the bandit attempted to flee but was grabbed by the shoulder and whirled around by Fenrik.

"You could've chosen a different man to rob."

He said as he plunged the sword in between two ribs and into the heart. The bandit gurgled some blood and then fell to the ground with the sword in his chest. Now for the last of the bandits to deal with, the leader. He turned around to where the bandit leader had been but no one was there. He looked around but didn't see anything. Behind him he vaguely heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled and turned around just in time to see the archer and to get the arrow in the shoulder. It was the bandit leader of course, that had shot the arrow. For a brief moment Fenrik assessed the wound. Good news, it was a steel arrow so it would be a clean wound and would be easy to remove. Bad news, it was a broad head with four sections to the arrowhead, so there would be lots of damage and bleeding. He pulled out the arrow with ease and with a slight groan. He would tend to it later, after he dealt with the last bandit. He decided to use a th'um to find him. He used the one known as "Aura's Whisper" to find the bandit.

"_**Laas, Yah, Nir."**_

There was a brief blur and then it cleared and all creatures around him were now visible by a red fog that surrounded that creature. He could see a deer out in the distance his horse and most importantly a man hiding behind a tree about fifty yards away from him. He retrieved his thrown daggers and held them in his hands as he quietly approached the tree. He was soon within arm's reach of the tree and could see the bandit's shadow. He noticed that the bandit was ready to raise the bow on the left side of the tree so Fenrik quickly went to the right of the tree and in less than a second disarmed the bandit of his bow and had he pinned to the tree. One dagger was placed on the bandit's neck and the other pressing on his abdomen. The man instantly broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry we just wanted some money for food and water and supplies for travel, my boys and I."

So the other two men were his sons, Fenrik concluded as the man continued.

"The Black Briars took everything from us, Maven blamed me for a spoiled shipment so she robbed my family of our house our jobs and all our money. Oh please sir, please spare me. I never wanted any of this to happen. I will stop being a bandit, I will find honest work somewhere I promise just please let me live so I can bury my sons so they don't have to rot out here on the side of the road."

Something in Fenriks mind clicked and he took the daggers from the man's neck and abdomen.

"You say these two men are your sons."

"Yes they are my two eldest, Maven took my youngest daughter to work in the meadery."

"Ok, ok. Calm yourself I will spare you."

"Oh thank you-"

"But know this I will help you put your sons to rest and I will give you enough money for a room for a few nights in an inn, but if I ever see you again robbing or killing I will not hesitate to rid you of this world and send you to the next."

The only reason that Fenrik did not kill that man was because he thought of what he would do in this man's situation and pitied him. Especially because Fenrik also had two children. As he and the old man dug two graves in silence, Fenrik thought about all of the injustice, cruelty, deceit, and corruption here in Skyrim and throughout Tamriel. He also thought about what he could do about it. After they were done burying the two men Fenrik gave the man fifty septims and sent him off. Fenrik re-packed his blongings and replaced them on his horse. He had a good idea of what he would do to begin cleansing Skyrim of corruption. He now rode to the Dawnstar Sanctuary with new plans for the Dark Brotherhood.


End file.
